


Chuck wrote his own ending as they left, Jack ignored it

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Supernatural ending [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, I feel like I were slapped belittled insulted and shouted at by a show, M/M, and basically called us stupid and clowns as they ended it horribly, here's what really happened, that made a love confession and basically promised us a kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: And Dean did as well as he took control of his story.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural ending [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163276
Kudos: 43





	Chuck wrote his own ending as they left, Jack ignored it

A hand yanked Castiel out of the dark, dragged him, abruptly then he were falling and it was so sudden that he didn't know what to do. They were falling and nothing was there to stop his fall -- the sudden abrupt pain came from his back as though his grace was taken out -- and he watched as the empty chased after the grace as he was falling down into the blue with a hand wrapped around his waist over familiar screaming and what sounded to be his very own.

The sudden sound of deployment, the abrupt fall, and rolling into a onion field. Castiel landed on his side then looked over spotting a very tall tree rising up in the middle of the field and the empty retreated. Castiel got up to his feet then turned toward the source of groaning, spotting a parachute and a familiar younger man stumbling about struggling to get himself unhinged out of the mess. Castiel noted how young that he looked, as if he had came to heaven and back, just as if----Castiel's mind hit a wall as he started to gasp. The differences were quite noticeable then lifted his jaw up and frowned.

"Hey, what are you looking at, Cas?" Dean struggled in the mess. "Help me out."

"Did you die?"

"Why, uh," Dean stared back at Castiel. "yes, I did."

"How." Castiel said. "You weren't supposed to die. Not after what I did. Not so soon."

Dean was saddened as he looked toward the person who was the love of his life.

"I was shoved into a nail by a mime-vamp." Dean said.

Castiel tilted his head, bewildered.

"By a nail?"

Dean shrugged, helplessly.

"Help."

Castiel arrived over to Dean's side then untangled him out of it and threw the contents of the parachute to the side.

"By a nail?"

"It was the only sharp object."

"And Sam doesn't know that you pulled this stunt?"

"Uh, I gave him a red herring to think I wasn't thinking about you. It hurt to do that but it was the right thing to do in the circumstance," Dean explained to the patient former angel. "His little heaven is gonna have me." Castiel squinted back at Dean. "But, it won't be _me_ and it's gonna have baby, it'll be . . um. . , Jack said it would be the perfect heaven." He picked up the parachute then folded it up and tucked it into the side of his jacket. "So, he thinks I am just really dead."

Castiel looked around.

"Dean, where are we?" Castiel said.

"California." Dean speculated. "Could be."

"We have to meet up with your brother and tell him what a dumbass you were." Castiel said.

"No. That life is over," he held a hand up. "I want to start a new life with you, Castiel." he pointed his hands back at Castiel. "I love you more than the world more than I do with my brother---hell, his heaven is me being there and I---" he sighed, lowering his hands, his shoulders lowering. "I am not ready to be there. I don't to lose you again because of a hunt that went wrong."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, you're just. . . leaving him there to think that when he dies, you'll be there."

"No, well, he doesn't know about what Jack did. But Jack made a version of me that just cared about Sam so if we're ready . . We can slip right in and he won't know the difference."

Castiel was silent for a long moment.

"What kind of new life do you have in mind?" Castiel asked.

Dean charged forward, grasping Castiel by the lapels, then planted a kiss on to his lips and withdrew.

"Does that answer your question?" Dean asked, their foreheads touching.

"Uh, a little bit." Castiel replied. "What about jobs?"

"There is always being a uber." Dean wrapped his arm along Castiel's shoulder. "I was thinking of . . well. . ." he was clearly struggling trying to find a activity that Castiel could take certain happiness in pursuing. "You can start a LGBT shelter if you like."

"I like to do that." Castiel said. "Best thing we can do." Castiel nodded, quite taken by the idea just as Dean was, with a smile that radiated of peace. "Help people in the closet get out, love themselves, help people escape from violent households, or abusive ones."

"Yeah." Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "The best kind of work that doesn't kill us in the end."

"You want that kind of work?" Castiel asked.

"Always have, Cas." Dean confessed. "Always wanted it that way."

"We got a lot of work to do." Castiel looked around then paused, observing they were lacking in a certain item. "One problem; We don't have a car."

"Wait for it." Dean said. 

A car parked ahead of them along the shoulder of the road.

"Nice vehicle." Castiel said. ". . . Wait, that's a Telsa."

"That easily stands out, Jack!" Dean shouted.

The Telsa became a dulled red car before Castiel's eyes.

"Much better." Castiel said.

"Ready to go, Cas?" Dean walked on ahead then paused and shifted toward him. "Therapy -- not talking to head shrinks--- talking to each other about it and supporting each other?"

Castiel took Dean's hand then smirked. 

"Ready to spend the rest of my life as a human." Castiel said.

Dean smiled then they walked on.


End file.
